Nikki and Ashley: Face off take one million
by nikkinewman
Summary: Nikki and Ashley's face off over Victor AGAIN. But when one crosses the line, what will happen?


"Ashley!" Nikki said pretending to sounds remotely enthusiastic. "Hi Nikki" Ashley replied as she walked by Nikki and made her way to the living room. "Come in!" Nikki said already annoyed as she saw Ashley make herself comfortable in her living room. "What are you doing here?" Nikki asked crossing her arms unimpressed. "I was just stopping by to ask if Abby could stay here tomorrow" Ashley asked expecting an imidiate yes. "Uh actually me and Victor are going on a trip tomorrow" Nikki replied with as much attitude as she could put into her voice. "Oh are you! If I do recall Nikki you just got back from one" Ashley said putting her hand on her hip. "Not that it's ANY of your buisness but we're going north of town, near your cabin actually" Nikki shot back "Oh well why don't you take Abby with you then?" Ashley replied, Nikki laughed feeling uncomfortable "Ashley I think that's a little premature of you to suggest don't you think?" she said "Why is that?" Ashley replied smirking "Well.." Nikki replied "Spit it out Nikki, why?" Ashley stated, Nikki got even more annoyed and decided she was going to say it "Well Ashley because we are having a private weekend" she shot back at Ashley, not expecting to hear that kind of honestly Ashley laughed.

"Oh a private weekend huh?" she said sarcastically "yes, me and my husband, is that a problem?" Nikki said with classic attitude, Ashley mumbled something under her breath "excuse me?" Nikki said putting her hand on her hip now. "Oh nothing, it's just funny to me" Ashley said forcing Nikki to push it out of her "What is that?" Nikki said with a discusted look on her face "The fact that you'd want to icelate Victor's daughter, and her Mother" Ashley shot back "Excuse me? I have been nothing but supportive of that girl and my husband from the start, I have been encouraging him to see her!" Nikki said feeling victimized. "Oh really that's why your practically forced me to keep her paternity a secret when he first found out about Abby?" Ashley said "Oh come on Ashley! You stole MY husbands sperm and implanted yourself with it getting yourself pregnant, you were fixated on him, how was I supposed to feel when another woman who had a history of breaking up my marriage was obsessed with my husband?" Nikki said with defence "I was not fixated on Victor" Ashley said defending herself "Not fixated? Is that why you literally stole his sperm to have his baby? I mean you've faked deathes, practically thrown yourself in mental hospitals to get his attention! When will you just face it Ashley?" "face what?!" Ashley yelled annoyed with what Nikki was saying "That Victor doesn't love you! Never has and never will!" Nikki yelled back at her "Oh that's funny because about 5 minutes ago we were married!" Ashley said

"Alright sweetheart you want a fight, I'll fight. How does it feel to know that while he had been shot not expected to live in a hospital bed hanging on to life he called out for his ex wife? How does it feel to hear your husband at the time say to his ex wife that he has never loved anyone as much as he has loved her? Oh and enlighten me, because I've never felt this but you're an expert so tell me, how does it feel to know the man you're in love with is still completely and utterly in love with his ex wife?" Nikki threw at Ashley "I think I sense a pattern here!" Nikki added sarcastically "You know what Nikki I think you've just always been jealous of me" Ashley tried to comeback Nikki laughed "Ok i'm bored now, please get out of my house" Nikki said fed up with her enemy. "The Nikki I know would never give up on an opertunity to fight with me so easily" Ashley said trying to get to Nikki "Oh please don't make me laugh" Nikki added sarcastically. "You know why I think you're jealous Nikki? Because of what me and Victor..." Nikki interupted "What you and Victor share blah blah blah I've seen this movie before" she said as she pretended to think. Nikki turned around and poured herself some coffee. "Ya i'm sure, you and Victor's relationship is nothing but toxic and twisted" Ashley said impressed with herself, Nikki laughed "Ok sweetheart, first of all, Victor and I's relationship has NOTHING to do with you, second of all, I do not make my decisions about MY relationship with MY husband based on you, I do not base anything on you besides who I'm going to completely avoid because I frankly can't stand you so like I said I'm getting bored and my husband is upstairs so you can take your ugly shoes and get out of my house" Nikki said sarcastically and forwardly. Victor came down the stairs "What's going on, why are you yelling?" he asked looking at his wife, the door opened and Nicholas came in "Hey Mom I forgot Faith's toy, Hey Ashley" Nick said as he kissed his mother on the cheek "Ok honey" she replied turning her glare to Ashley. "Where the hell do you get off telling me what I can and can't do? Last time I checked this house is still in my name" Ashley said "Soon to be not in your name, and I get off because this is MY house that is MY son and MY husband, so why don't you get out and don't let the door hit you on the way" Nicholas walked downstairs and stood beside his father, they both were smiling wondering what Ashley was going to do.

Ashley walked up to Nikki and slapped her across the face, Victor came running ready to take her down as Nicholas held him back reminding him he couldn't. Nikki screamed as Ashley stuck a look of terror, Nikki walked up to her and slapped her as hard as she could, pulling her hair and shoved her to the ground, Nick released Victor's arm from his grip and his father went running to Nikki knowing it would get out of control if he let it happen, she was getting ready to lean down and continue as Victor threw her over his shoulder and carried her across the room while Nick helped Ashley up and blocked her. "Put me down Victor" Nikki yelled as she kicked her legs, he set her down as she blew a stand of hair out of her face. Ashley pulled away from Nick's grip "I think it's time for you to leave Ashley" Victor said firmly "I don't think I need to go anywhere..." Victor cut her off "I said get out!" he yelled at her, she looked shocked. "I'm not leaving until..." He cut her off again "You leave my family and especially my wife alone, you got that?!" his voice got louder and firmer as his face stiffened, he was furious. Ashley whipped around wiping the blood from her face, in the foyer she yelled "this isn't over Nikki!" Nikki didn't know what to do with her rage so she removed her 4" shoe from her foot and threw it where she was standing as Ashley slammed the door. "God that woman!" Nikki said as she looked at her lip in the mirror, Nicholas held in his laugh as he sat his mother down. "I didn't know you could fight like that Mom" Nick said to his mother holding back his smile "Ya well it felt good anyway" she said as she grabbed the ice from Victor's hand and placed it on her lip, Victor and Nick both laughed not being able to contain themselves. "Oh shutup and one of you go get my shoe" Nikki said, they both laughed again thinking she was kidding "I'm serious" Nikki said as Nicholas shot towards the foyer and got it. "Mom you broke the heel" he said as he came into the living room "How hard did you throw it?" Victor asked impressed. "Not hard enough" Nikki said trying to fit it back on. Nick and Victor both laughed "Damn it these are my good shoes!" Nikki said as she threw it down. Victor handed her water and sat on the coffee table examining her lip "I think you'll be fine, it's a little red though" Nikki placed the ice back on it and said "I can't say the same for her" as she shook her hand up and down. Nick and Victor both laughed again. "Alright well Sharon and Faith are waiting at Phyliss' don't want to have to breakup another catfight" Nick said teasing his mother. She got up and kissed him on the cheek as Victor walked him out.

Nikki and Victor's trip in the snow to be continued.

"Very impressive baby" he said as he pulled her onto his lap "ya well she deserved it" Nikki said still furious. "You're sexy when you fight" Nikki smiled and kissed him as she got up to pack the rest of her things, and they went to bed.


End file.
